1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage supply module and a backlight assembly having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage supply module providing electrical voltage with a light source of a display device and backlight assembly having the voltage supply module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices have various advantages such as slim size, low weight and low voltage consumption. Thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices are capable of displaying high quality images, and the TFT-LCD devices have been developed to provide image display quality substantially equivalent to cathode ray tube (CRT) devices. LCD devices have been widely used, and plasma display panel (PDP) devices have also been used in various fields.
A display panel of a LCD device displays an image using light that is provided from the exterior. The LCD device includes a backlight assembly providing a rear face of the display panel with light.
The backlight assembly is classified as either a direct illumination type or an edge illumination type in accordance with the position of a light source. In the direct illumination type, the light source such as a lamp is directly disposed on the rear face of the display panel. In the edge illumination type, the light source is disposed on a side face of a light guide plate disposed on the rear face of the display panel.
A backlight assembly of the direct illumination type includes a large number of light sources. Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) have been widely used as the light sources. Various electrical elements are disposed on an inverter so that the lamps are stably driven. The inverter typically includes a transformer and a ballast capacitor stabilizing the driving voltage provided from the transformer. Ceramic capacitors have been widely used as ballast capacitors.
The number of parts, the volume and weight of backlight assemblies have been decreased, and assembling efficiency levels for the backlight assemblies have been improved. According to such trends, technologies related to an inverter that does not include a ceramic capacitor have been developed.
When an electrical element such as the ceramic capacitor, however, is omitted, an element providing the function of a ballast capacitor is required in the inverter.
Also, as the display device becomes larger, the length of the lamp or lamps becomes longer so that an initial discharge voltage required for the lamp becomes much higher. Thus, when an electrical element such as the ceramic capacitor, which stabilizes the driving voltage of a high voltage, is omitted, the stability of the inverter may be deteriorated.